white_pinefandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
DARK HARBOR - VTM Setting Information : Portland is currently only home to a handful of vampires. The low population density, isolation, and large Lupine presence makes it an unattractive locale for many undead who would prefer the safety of hiding amidst the masses of larger cities. The Camarilla has never considered the Maine region a particularly important one, and In recent years, the sect’s hold on the region has weakened significantly. While upper echelons of the sect consider it a mildly-useful buffer zone, it receives little attention and support has dwindled to almost nothing. Titles and positions are normally a cornerstone of Camarilla society, whether they were built through activity, achieved through prominence, or bestowed as rewards or punishments. They have become all but useless in this domain, however, as the influence that would back them is simply absent, and not likely to return without dedicated effort and some luck. : This isolation is a double-edged sword. It certainly can (and should) be a source of great anxiety for the vampires that make their havens in Portland. Storms are brewing outside, whether they take the form of Lupine claws, Sabbat fangs, or Magi machinations. The locals do not have the aegis of a powerful Prince or a stalwart Primogen council to protect them. They do not have the backing of patrons in nearby cities or the assurance of reinforcements, should disaster strike. Bluntly put, they have only each other, and for backstabbing, backbiting, treacherous, duplicitous, conniving creatures such as Kindred...this is sometimes worse than nothing at all. : Then again, out from under the watchful gaze and controlling thumb of elders, Portland could be a safe harbor for those trying to escape, or a hidden gem for those enterprising and daring enough...to simply try. OOC Notes : Portland has become a mostly lawless area for vampires. While the Sabbat has not taken control, the Camarilla has lost it, and there is a definite opportunity for other powers (Independent clans, Anarchs) to capitalize on the situation. This may change dependent entirely on character creation, PC activity and/or response to any plot seeds. : Characters with Status from previous Camarilla titles should remove it (as well as the titles), as those titles have become ornamental and cannot be relied upon to provide much benefit (if any). Those characters can certainly continue to refer to themselves however they like, but other characters are not obligated to acknowledge it. Status derived from age (neonate, ancillae, etc) can be kept and used as normal. Full titles (and the social bonuses from them) may be awarded by the ST to individual characters when and as warranted by IC activity. : There are currently zero vampire NPCs in the city; at least not ones known to any of the players. This means that the only vampires known to exist in the setting are the approved PCs (though this may and probably will change with time). I consider PC interaction to be the highest priority, and I will do my best as ST to try and foster and support it. Vampire Themes : Vampires have intrinsic qualities that set them apart from characters of the other spheres, and their society reflects those qualities. Players of vampire characters should keep the following questions in mind at all times: :: Where does my vampire keep his/her/their haven? ::: Where is it physically-located? What defenses does it have against the sun, or intrusion? Who else knows where it is? Do they consider the area around it to be their ‘turf’? How do they get to and fro? :: How does my vampire keep themselves fed? ::: Vampires consume a point of blood every night, just by existing, and pursuing it is their greatest urge. Where does this precious vitae flow from? Do they have the Herd background, and if so, how do they cultivate it? Who do they generally feed upon? What steps do they take to avoid detection or avoid killing their prey (if the character cares about these things)? If they don’t care about killing, how do they get rid of the bodies, or keep constant deaths from becoming noticeable? Portland isn’t a huge city. Some disappearances can be hand-waved, depending on the circumstances (the World of Darkness is grim and dark, after all) - others can’t. Keeping fed should be a very real concern for all characters in the setting. :: What does my vampire want, and how do they tend to get it? ::: Do they work with others, or avoid them? Are they interested in forming a coterie, or are they a loner? :: How does my vampire interact with mortal society? ::: Maintaining the Masquerade is important to some vampires; others, not so much. Either way, it's almost impossible for all but the most reclusive vampire to avoid the modern world. Do they have a job? How do they balance a mundane life with an existence as one of the Night Folk? Category:Setting Information Category:Vampire